


It's Cold T.T

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Whiny Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is cold and all he wants to do is enjoy warm snuggles from his boyfriend





	It's Cold T.T

**Author's Note:**

> Did i write this because i was cold and whiny? Well, yes... Yes i did.

“It’s cold,” whined Alec as he had just left behind the warmth of Magnus’ arms being wrapped around him and the piles of blankets that he had around him. It was time to get going for work, but he didn’t want to leave quite yet and he whined, because it was fucking freezing. The fall was there and winter was coming and Alec hated the cold, so he whined again and looked towards Magnus, who was still wrapped around the blankets and didn’t even consider leaving them for a few more minutes. He was also busy that day and had places to go, but he didn’t seem like he was in a hurry and Alec pouted and sneezed. “Where is my shirt?” he asked and Magnus looked around the room.

“I think that it should over at the window. Though I didn’t really pay attention, we were kind of in a hurry to get to the bed,,” said Magnus, but didn’t seem to be trying too hard to get his man dressed - why? He had such a lovely view like this, Alec was only in his underwear and he was living for it. It was a look that suited his boyfriend the best and he giggled because Alec indeed found the shirt. Okay, Alec was able to find his shirt, but where were his pants? Oh, that was really annoying and he whined. They started at the window and then he pinned Magnus against the wall, where Magnus… yep, there were his jeans and he hurried over to those as well and then clicked with his tongue.

“I still have to take a shower,” whined Alec and Magnus pouted, because he felt sorry for his pouty and whiny boyfriend, who looked completely dishevelled - yes, his hair was completely messy. Magnus did pull on it quite hard while he had Alexander pinned against the mattress and he fondly hummed as memories of their previous evening filled his memories. That was a good time and he then pouted again when he saw Alec pacing around the room - he was making him nervous and they were losing precious time - they could be cuddling at the moment, for example and Magnus uncovered the side of the bed and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“Come back,” whined Magnus and Alec would gladly listen to him, but there was literally no time for that. Even if he did portal himself to the Institute, he still had to take that shower and he also had to eat something. And also coffee, because if he didn’t get his morning coffee he would murder someone at the Institute. It was more for others’ safety and Alec groaned, but it did seem inviting. And it looked so comfy and warm.

“I still have to take a shower and there’s coffee and breakfast to be had,” said Alec and then groaned, because Magnus didn’t seem too concerned about that.

“Shower can wait for a few more moments. And you can have your coffee and breakfast right here next to me. Comfy, cuddling with me and it’ll be amazing. Breakfast in bed, come on,” continued whining the warlock and Alec couldn’t fight off the smile that was coming upon his face - Magnus was tempting him and it was working, because there was no way that he would be able to say no at this rate. Magnus made good points to listen to him and he then slowly came closer to the edge of the bed, Magnus signing him to come even closer and Alec grinned. “Closer.”

“Mmm, you’re right, ten more minutes,” said Alec as he finally slipped under covers again and he melted right against Magnus happily huffing, because he couldn’t believe how stupid he was to ever leave that comfort. Ugh, if he was only able to be like this forever, he wouldn’t mind it at all and he he then pressed his lips together, Magnus happily sighing and he came really close to him, curling up to Alexander and the hunter didn’t protest at all as Magnus placed his head on top of Alec’s chest and then looked up. Magnus looked so soft like this - he was covered up to his nose with the blanket, only his eyes were seen. His hair looked soft, yet messy and he was free of makeup - he truly looked so cute and soft like this and Alec gently ruffled his head and leaned down to press a kiss on top of Magnus’ forehead, who almost started purring.

“Much better, hmm?” asked Magnus as he could feel that Alec’s cold body was starting to warm up and the hunter nodded - oh, this was so much better and he was happily humming along as Magnus was drawing uneven patterns with his fingertips against his stomach and Magnus’ slow breathing calmed Alec down. “Now, my darling ,what should I conjure us up for breakfast?” asked Magnus, who was there to feed his man and Alec chuckled, but then started thinking.

“Strong coffee, like it has to be so strong,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, snapping his fingers and there was a little tray that appeared on Alec’s side of the bed. On it, there were two cups that were filled with the strongest coffee that Magnus knew and Alec happily hummed when the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled his nose and he felt his mouth salivating. Oh, he needed that coffee as soon as possible. “And I also want some pancakes and muffins,” said Alec as he decided to spoil himself that morning. Magnus didn’t protest at all, though, as he also was in the mood for something sweet, snapping his fingers again and Alec happily moaned when he saw all of the food - his stomach agreed and Magnus started laughing because he could hear just how hungry his boyfriend was.

“Mmm, you’re starving darling, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Well, we worked up quite the appetite last evening,” said Alec and Magnus waggled his eyebrows. That they did, they’ve been at it for hours, so it was no surprise that both of them were that starved. 

“That we did,” said Magnus and happily wined. “But don’t you worry, I’ll get some yummy food into you now,” said Magnus and slowly wanted to sit up, but Alec whined then and just kept Magnus on top of him, placing his arms around him and Magnus chuckled as he loved some whiny Alec. 

“Two more minutes, let’s stay like this,” said Alec and then shuddered. “It’s nice and warm, let me take it all in,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. It was going to be a long day for both of them so they just wanted to salvage the moment as long as they could and Magnus only pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s chest, who smiled and then leaned Magnus’ face up so that he could properly kiss his boyfriend, the warlock humming into their kiss and Alec was smilight brightly as he was looking into Magnus’ cat eyes, his glamour down now. “I love you,” said Alec in a very dramatic manner and Magnus chuckled, nodding.

“Aku cinta kamu, sayang,” he replied back in Indonesian and Alec’s cheeks heated up a little bit. If he was warm before, his body suddenly felt because hearing Magnus speak his mother language made him feel things and he just giggled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
Leave a comment if u liked it❤


End file.
